Reappearances
by NFAS
Summary: Half way through New Moon. Edward never came back. About them meeting again Please read and review even if u hated it this is my first fan fic so please just to let me know u read it ok. Chapter 3 Is up
1. Life goes on

**Reappearances **

**Life Goes on **

_8.00 am Thursday 18__th__ March _

It was five years to the day since…………….

Since what thought Bella

Since her heart was ripped out of her chest never to find its way back

Since the whole life she planned disappeared before her eyes

Or since the love of her life told her he didn't love her anymore

In the five years since Edward Cullen had left her life Bella knew she had tried to bring some sense of normality into her life.

She went to the university of Chicago, she had some friends that she enjoyed being with and she had a great flatmate at times who could sometimes be a bit pushy but on the whole was just like the big brother she never had.

Although Bella had gone to great pains in the five years they had known each other to hide the agony she went through every day she knew sometimes he saw through it. When these days happened Bella was reminded how much she liked Matt as soon as he saw that slight twinge in her eyes which let out only the tiniest portion of what she was really feeling he ordered a takeaway pizza, brought out the ice cream and made her a hot chocolate. He then nipped down to the video store and got out the romantic classics which would make her feel better because they gave her the smallest glimmer of hope that maybe he would come back to her one day.

Flash-back

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**They were in a beautiful meadow but the girl thought that the meadow was nothing compared to the beauty of the boy sitting beside her. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

End of flash-back

So much for his words that day or all the other days he told her he loved her. So much for I'll stay as long as you need me. She still needed him now. She needed him every second of every day of ever year that had gone by and she knew that she would need him until the end of time and that her soul would not be whole without him. He balanced her out he truly was her other half.

Bella though of all this while she was lying in bed. It was her ritual every morning to think of what was, what she had and what might have been. She had heard people say it is not good to dwell in the past for it is over and will never be again, but Bella could never help herself and the memories although painful gave her the strength each day.

_6.00 pm _

Home from another hard day at college. Bella knew she wanted to be a physcologist because she wanted to help people she wanted to stop them going through the pain she went through. Just as she sank onto the sofa ready to crash Matt jumped out from behind her." Nope" he said " you are not just lying on the sofa all evening again, I got us invited to a party so go get changed and I'll meet you back here in five minutes."


	2. Seeing him again after all this time

**Seeing him again**

Bella had been dragged to this party about an hour ago and it was as bad as she thought it would be. Don't get me wrong there was great music, lots of alcohol, cute boys and beautiful girls hooking up at every corner. But Bella had never really enjoyed parties like this especially considering the reputation she had. Matt had disappeared a while ago with some blonde girl, so she had no one to talk to. Screw this she thought I'm gonna have fun again, and even though she swore to herself she would never do this again, she walked over to a good looking guy with short brown hair and turqoise eyes. "Wanna dance" she asked. He looked her up and down and Bella didn't miss the smirk in his eyes as he said "sure sexy" and followed her to the dance floor.

Halfway through the next song he made his move, he leaned in and she looked up, but something caught her eye across the room a flash of a reddy/browny colour that she had only ever seen once before. The guy she was with touched his lips to hers but she pulled away and bolted across the room. This is stupid she thought why the hell would he be here, why would you even care if he was here. Remember what he did and what you went through what you put Charlie and Renee through. Even though the logical part of her brain was screaming at her not to, the rest of Bella's being was hoping beyond hope that just maybe she could catch a glimpse of him to last her the rest of her lifetime.

As if Edward had heard her silent pleas, suddenly he was there right in front of her after five years of praying and wishing all she wished for was here, right here. His eyes connected with hers and it was as if the world stopped, to her, right there and then everything she had been through. All that he had done didn't matter to her, he was here and she was here and she knew that was all she needed to know. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she knew at that moment that she would never feel this way about anyone else even if she lived for eternity like him. "Bella" he whispered in a voice as soft as an angels but with such passion and longing that she felt tears come to her eyes.

After what was probably the longest moment in history everything seemed to happen in quick succession. First Matt burst out of a bedroom followed by the blonde who was now yelling at him and was so red that she looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Edward took a step forward and then the screaming started. Suddenly everyone was yelling and stampeding for the doors but Bella was only aware of the iron grip around her waist and the someone who was now dragging her towards the doors as fast as he could.


	3. Daydreams and Suprises

**Daydreams and Suprises**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I would love to but I don't!!!!!_

_AN: I am so sorry it took me ages to review but it was Holidays and then I had writers block and the teachers have now decided to give us tests in like every subject so sorry it took so long and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Will try to update more frequently now._

"**Bella"**_He was there with his Angel's face laughing and smiling right there in front of her._

"**Bella" **_No she thought, the angel's face was slipping away he musn't go she couldn't loose him again_.

"**Bella"** _Matt tried again and though she fought desperately to stay in her haven she found her eyes opening and staring up into Matt's concerned face. _

"**Thank God, you've been out of it for a while missy"**

Bella could not help but laugh at his use of her little nickname. She looked around and realised that she wasn't in hospital as she had thought but at home in her own bed. Matt noticed her questioning gaze and explained

"**After you blacked out, the police showed up and started arresting everyone, so the guy who was holding you asked me where we could take you so I suggested here." **

"**So where is Edward?"**

Matt gave her a strange look and she then realised that he didn't know who Edward was.

"**The guy who brought me here"** She explained.

"**Oh, he brought you here and then left, very strange chap by the way not very sociable, anyway he set off straight away although he did tell me to give you this envelope." **

Matt produced a plain cream envelope with just her name written on it in his elegant penmanship.

Bella took the envelope with shaking hands, and removed the letter inside

Bella,

Do not worry, I will keep my promise.

Edward

She did not know what she expected but that was certainly not it she knew of course of the promise he was speaking of, the last few words he had spoken to her before they parted ways. That it would be as if he never existed. As Bella was coming out of her reverie the door bell rang. Matt got up to get it after throwing a last gaze at Bella who seemed to be back to normal. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the guy who was apparently, according to Bella, was called Edward.

"**Hello" **He said

"**I was wondering if I might be able to talk to Bella."**

_AN: Please review and feel free to comment on something you think needs to be changed._


	4. The reason he came back

The Reason he came back

**The Reason he came back **

_AN: yes I am so bad for not updating you have my permission to yell at me but there are reasons which you probably don't want to hear. So don't worry I wont keep you any longer. Here is the story._

"_I was wondering if I might be able to talk to Bella" _

No, no, no. I was silently praying to myself, but as usual Matt did the opposite of what I wanted and led him right through the apartment and into my room. Having seen him once already I thought I would be able to keep my reaction reasonably under wraps but boy was I wrong. My heart sped up (which I'm sure he heard), my cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet and I had to lock my muscles in place so as not to leap up and throw my arms around him never to let go again. Seeing him there I allowed the seed of hope to be placed in my mind that maybe he had indeed changed his mind and he now loved me in the desperate way I (still after five long years) loved him. Though the next words that came out of his mouth ripped up that shred of hope that had dared plant itself in my mind. "Victoria is in New York, she saw you at the party and is now tracking you for revenge on me because I killed James" I just stared at him could this really be happening again. I had worked my ass off to forget James and everything that happened in Forks only for it to happen again just in a different city. At that moment I seriously considered suicide, after all what did I really have to leave for now and surely it would be better to die on my terms rather than being chased halfway across the country only to be cornered by Victoria in the end.

Obviously my face betrayed some inkling of what I was feeling as straight away Edward said " Don't you dare even think about it Bella. Me and my family got you into this mess and we will find a way to get you out of this. We are all ready to go. You will be coming with Alice and Rosalie and I to a safe house. While Esme stays here in New York as a sort of Base Camp. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle will trail Victoria and when they get the opportunity shred her to pieces." I stared at him open mouthed for what seemed like a hundred years till he noticed my expression. This was the final straw he had the nerve to show up in my life bringing Victoria with him and then telling me what I should do in the situation he had put me in, I don't think so. " Now look here" I said " What do you think gives you the right to come back into my life suddenly and order me about like I'm some little obedient puppy. Well once I might have been, but not anymore. I will deal with this by myself. So you can tell YOUR family not to worry and tell them to go back to their little jobs and you can F-- Off. Don't see what this has to do with you anyway." After my little outburst he was silent for a while glaring at me for making things difficult, I glared back. Suddenly he jumped up and said " Bella, I can understand that you may not forgive me for any of my past actions but right now that is not my concern. My family and I will protect you with your cooperation or without it. Remember I could drag you out of this apartment if I wanted but I will give you one chance to do this in a more dignified way." Then I realised my hopeless situation and realised that a) Edward would not give in and b) I would be safer with Edward than I would be by myself and so with my resigned fate I began to pack up my things. My goodbye to Matt was a blur just saying something about my mum being sick and saying I would be back soon. I then flew down the stairs in Edwards arms and was catapulted into the awaiting Car.


	5. The plan is in motion

Stupid Bloody Visions

**The plan is in motion**

**AN:**** I don't own twilight or any of these characters. **

As soon as the door closed I was drawn into a hug where I think at least three of my ribs. "Bella, Bella, Bella" went the musical beautiful voice of Alice's. I must admit that at this point that at this point I imagined very much what my life would have been if Edward had not left, me and Alice would be incredibly close as sisters and friends and Edward would be holding me (he hadn't let go of me since running down the stairs with me). Rosalie was of course staring at herself in the mirror and muttering to herself about some jeans that she now wished she had bought.

Of course Edward had not stayed and at the next moment we were off, Edward had let me go and Rosalie was driving extra speedy, only Alice stayed the same as my daydream and chattered on about all that she had been doing and throwing in a thousand questions about me in between. When I woke up again it was raining, cold and dark. Oh dear I had obviously fallen asleep while Alice was talking I hope she could forgive me, Alice takes great offence at things like that. In that next moment I realised that I was alone, a number of ridiculous thoughts ran through my head at the point although they were all washed away less than a second later. Edward popped his head in the car and said " good your awake, we've just arrived and we were getting settled in." He made as if to carry me but I was not going to embarrass myself any more with my racing heart and deep blushes. I thought I saw disappointment in his gaze for a moment but I was probably imaging it I mean he left right its only his conscience that brought him back to save me.

I knew the Cullen's had money from the extravagant presents they bought each other and the cars they all drove but until this moment I never realised precisely how much money they have. There were three Porsches in the garage as well as the Aston Martin I now realised we had been driving. The house was the most amazing thing I have ever seen it was like the houses on Cribs except better. I won't try to describe it because I wouldn't do it justice but briefly it was enormous, modern yet old in some parts and very beautiful. Alice laughed the whole time I looked around chuckling at my reactions and screaming with laughter when I tripped down the stairs. Edward merely smiled and I knew it was because he felt so guilty for getting me into this situation.

When I was finally finished looking around I got shown my room. Well no need to tell you that I fell in love with it on the spot. I sank into the bed just as the phone rang. Next thing I knew I was downstairs with the three Cullen's surrounding me as the door opened. Everyone held their breath but it was unnecessary as it turned out only to be Esme. There was conversation that was too quite for my ears and then Edward was singing my lullaby and I was falling asleep.

AN: I'm sorry that not much happened but I had to set the scene for the next couple of chapters to make it up I will try to update quickly so you wont have to wait long for some action.


End file.
